Kage versus Kage
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War is over, and the Kages are trying to work together to maintain the peace. Naruto, the new Hokage of Konoha, wonders how to deal with the stress that comes with his new job. Mei Terumi – who is in Konoha to talk business with the new Hokage – is happy to let him in on her regimen against stress.


I do not own Naruto

Warning: Lemon

* * *

**Kage versus Kage**

_Stupid._

Stupid and unnecessary. These were the thoughts that traveled through the mind of Mei Terumi, the Mizukage of Kirigakure. She was in a carriage, traveling to the hidden village of Konoha. The wagon was a courtesy of the Fire Daimyo. "To welcome you to the Land of Fire," he had said. Mei's normally-beautiful face was sour, the bumps on the road not doing any favors in keeping her body still. "_Ugh_… Why did I accept to take this stupid wagon?" she grumbled, keeping her eyes closed in the hopes of halting the rise of the contents in her stomach.

Had she decided to travel through the trees, she would probably be in Konoha by now, but turning down the offer of a Daimyo seemed unwise in this fragile new era of peace. _Peace_… Despite her predicament, she couldn't help but smile. What that blonde boy had accomplished was remarkable. He stopped it all; centuries of fighting. Humanity was trying to work together, to live in a world without war, without meaningless death. All because of him: Naruto Uzumaki, the new Hokage of Konoha.

Her stomach cheered in delight as the carriage halted. She'd finally arrived and carefully stepped outside. She took a breath of fresh air, the amount almost overwhelming her. It was always strange for her to be in lands that lacked the mist that she was so accustomed to. She still remembered the first time she'd stepped out of the region filled with obscurity. Without the mist it had all been so clear, and she'd never felt as exposed as she had that moment. Luckily, her sensei at the time helped her adjust to the change, giving her the time she needed before continuing their mission. Mei shook her head, just where did the time go?

"Ah, there you are, Mizukage-sama." Mei spun her head in the direction of the voice. The woman – black eyes and hair, with a slender build and of average height – seemed familiar. Perhaps she'd seen her fight during the last Shinobi World War? Whoever she was, she seemed to have expected Mei, bowing gracefully as she welcomed her to Konoha. "My name is Shizune. I'm an attendant of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you," Mei responded with a genuine smile. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." To her relief, Shizune shook her head. That was a load off her mind. She'd worried whether her carriage ride had made the people of this village wait, which would be unbefitting of a Kage.

"Shall we get going?" Shizune asked, bringing the Mizukage out of her thoughts. Numerous bystanders looked on as they walked past, the sight of another Kage in their village not something they'd see every day.

The village was very tidy, which surprised Mei; Naruto Uzumaki didn't seem the type to make sure that his village was prepared to welcome another Kage. It was more likely that this was his trusted advisor's doing. _Ah…_ if only she had an advisor like Shikamaru Naru; it would give her more time to spend on herself, or perhaps meet a man for a change. Her desire to find a husband burned fiercely, and her anxiety rose each year while she fretted more and more with each passing birthday. Thirty-one; she'd just turned thirty-one, and she wasn't a single step closer than she had been years ago in finding the man of her dreams. Although, at this point, she'd probably settle to simply have a night of passion with a handsome young man. Something that has been long overdue; the recent war having put a damper on such events. _I guess that will have to wait until I'm done with this meeting, though._

Even while captured in thought, Mei could feel the stares of the ANBU soldiers behind her. The villages might be trying to create peace between one another, but that doesn't mean that a Kage can freely do as he or she pleases in another's village. She held no grudge for this though, as she would probably do the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki was finally done with reading a bunch of documents that Shizune had thrown on his desk before she'd left to welcome Mei Terumi. When Baa-chan deemed him her successor, Naruto kept Shizune on as his attendant, and she and Shikamaru have been a big influence in helping him adjust to his new responsibilities. With his paperwork done, and both Shizune and Shikamaru out, Naruto probably would have sneaked out of the Hokage Office to order a steamy bowl of hot ramen, but the events that were going to transpire today stopped him from taking that all-too-familiar route.

Today was the day that would initiate talks between the Hokage and Mizukage with the question of how their villages could help each other and – by doing so – strengthen the bonds between the villages of Konoha and Kirigakure. He was nervous for today; it was to be the first time he would talk business with another Kage. Well… the first _real_ time. He'd already had one such meeting, but that had been with Gaara, who was one of his best friends.

"Hokage-sama?" he heard Shizune call from behind the door, followed by three knocks. The door opened, he and Shizune meeting each other's gaze. The first few times Shizune had called him Hokage-sama had been awkward at best; she and Naruto having known each other since Naruto was an ignorant little kid, but both have slowly adjusted to the new situation. Nevertheless, Naruto still felt more comfortable when Shizune just called him Naruto, which she does when it's just them and their friends. "The Mizukage is here to see you, sir."

Naruto jumped up from his chair, his Hokage robes fluttering around him. He wore the standard jōnin outfit underneath the robes, making him resemble his father. Mei was taken aback; if it wasn't for the whiskers surrounding his cheeks, she would be sure that she was talking to the late Yondaime Hokage. The outfit suited him more than that – in her opinion – ridiculous orange jumpsuit. It made him more mature, more… attractive. "Greetings, Mizukage-san."

"Naruto!" Naruto was surprised when Mei walked up to him. Expecting that she came closer to shake his hand, he held out his right one, only for his body to get thrown against hers as she enthusiastically embraced him. "So good to see you again."

The hug was unexpected, and it took Naruto a moment to recover from the feeling of her breasts pressing firmly against his muscular chest. "It's good to see you too, 'tebayo," he said, his words soon followed by an uncomfortable laugh. Mei smirked, hands placed on the blonde's broad chest. The jinchūriki was excited, an ever-growing tent reaching from his groin to hers.

Catching his enthusiastic appendence, Naruto drew his hips away from hers, not keen on grinding the growing nuisance in his pants against another Kage. Even without his advisors, he could guess that it wouldn't do any good for the relations between their respective villages. Although, if he had to do it, he'd rather it be Mei than the Raikage or Gaara. Oh God, why had he just thought that?

Quickly recovering from the unexpected embrace, he offered her a seat before sitting back into his own. "Soooo," he started, signaling the opening of the meeting, "I think it would be best if w-"

"Ahem," Shizune suddenly coughed, catching the attention of both Kages, much to her embarrassment. "Uhm..." She gulped. "Perhaps we should offer the Mizukage some tea first, Hokage-sama."

And there it was. One minute in and he'd already made a mistake. "Right, right, thank you, 'tebayo." Drinks were offered and accepted, leaving Shizune with the task of preparing. The wait ebbed by with small talk and reminiscing. The exchange was halted when Shizune returned, plate in hand with two cups arranged on it. She was thanked by both before Naruto sent her away. "That will be all, Shizune."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she said, bowing to both before leaving the room.

"So," Mei began, taking a sip from her tea, "I'm curious. How has the Kage life been treating you?"

"Hmm… It's been fine." Mei's gaze didn't falter, not believing that Naruto was telling the entire story. He rewarded her perception with a chuckle. If he was truly honest with himself, he'd severely underestimated the requirements for the title of his job. Meetings with the council, mission briefings, paperwork… If Shizune and Shikamaru hadn't been there, he wouldn't have pulled through. Even now he was still struggling at times. "I guess it can be quite stressful," he admitted.

She laughed joyously. Stressful was certainly one way to put it. It was the harsh reality that all Kages eventually found out about. They all had their own means to deal with the stress. Some liked to read, others honed their skills and trained, and some… some fought the stress off by performing certain _lecherous_ activities.

_Hmmm… I guess he is handsome enough, _she considered. _Not to mention his jinchūriki-enhanced endurance. _Yes, she decided. This was going to be fun. "You know," she purred, standing up from her seat. She walked up to Naruto, hips swaying sensually. "I heard that the best remedy for stress… is _sex_."

"What?" Had he just heard that right? " C-come on, 'tebayo!" he stuttered, cheeks aglow. "T-that's not funny."

"Come on, Naruto. Think of it as a…" Naruto's eyes lit up as Mei licked her dry lips before she whispered into his ear, "_collaboration_."

"A collaboration…" he repeated. His restraint slowly faltered, not the least by Mei, who blew her breath into his ear, leaving him in shivers. "B-but we're Kages," he argued.

To his surprise, Mei stopped her attempts to persuade him, though only for a second. "So?"

"What do you mean so?! Aren't we supposed to be examples for our fellow shinobi?" Naruto wondered if Baa-chan or Jiji ever had sex in this office. While thinking of Baa-chan having sex clouded his judgment even more, thinking of Jiji only left him in despair.

Mei sighed, she honestly hadn't expected him to be so relentless. _Looks like I have to be a bit more persuasive._ "Then tell me this, Naruto." Her right hand left Naruto's shoulder, his eyes followed her hand, traveling to his crotch. He tensed when she clutched the rigid object hidden beneath his trousers, her digits firmly curled around his cock, stroking it tantalizingly slow. "How can you protect the village if you're too stressed. To be a good Kage, your mind needs to be clear, otherwise you can put others in jeopardy."

"You… have a point," he conceded, although it could be argued that all blood had left his brain by now. Naruto tried to think of something – anything! – to calm his body down, but Mei's gentle handling of his prick made it difficult to think of anything else.

_Crap, I… I _Mei was briefly startled when Naruto jumped up. "I can't take it anymore!" Despite his earlier claims, he was enthusiastic, Mei gathered that much when his trousers were dropped down overzealously, his briefs extended over an obvious bulge. He pressed down the fabric so that the pole could be freed from its restricting cage.

Bigger than she would have guessed when she'd clasped his shaft; she gasped a little when the jinchūriki's nine inches protruded proudly. She eagerly eyed the rock-hard splendor, was this the Nine-Tails' doing or were the men in the Namikaze Clan just well endowed by nature? A mystery for another time, she decided as Naruto gave his dick a few light bobs, pushing back his foreskin. There was already a good amount of pre-cum. She smirked, proud to have aroused the powerful Hokage who had defeated Madara Uchiha so effortlessly. _Mei, thirty-one or not, you still have it!_

Naruto looked on eagerly as Mei gently went down on her knees, her left hand placed against the right side of his waist for balance. She wrapped the shaft of his phallus with her right hand, giving it a few rubs to test the hardness; very hard. More pre-cum appeared from the tip, so she moved in and glided her tongue swiftly over the head of his cock, his testicles clenching from the fleeting contact. She flattened her tongue on the tip, dabbing away the traces of pre-cum. The taste of his arousal flowed over her tongue, her taste buds not displeased. Slowly, Mei began to swallow more of him down. Inch by inch, he disappeared in her orifice, and though he could not see it, he felt her tongue rolling against the underside of his cock and salving him with saliva.

Naruto winced, hissing as she brought her auburn head further down on him. "_Oooh_… I can't believe how much you can take, 'tebayo!" he gasped out when Mei took almost half of his phallus in. His cock was bigger than that of the average male, so most of his sexual partners – which hadn't been that many – had to stop before they even got halfway to the hilt, but Mei showed that Tsunade had a new competitor for the title of Legendary Sucker.

She grunted into his penis when his hand fisted her hair, urging her mouth to continue working quickly. Before she could mentally prepare herself, she was surged forward to force another inch of his long penis in her mouth, the tip now invading her throat. Her esophagus was completely clogged when his engorged tip reached the back of her mouth. Her gag reflex had never acted up before, but she couldn't stifle a few gags and choking noises as Naruto probed her mouth.

Naruto began to lock up suddenly, his grip on her hair tightened, and his knees buckled. Was he about to…? Mei Terumi knew the signs of a male's release from experience and readied her throat for the oncoming rush down her esophagus. The pungent taste of his cock met her taste buds, and the taste of his essence was pleasant as it gushed over her tongue.

Naruto whimpered, arching his back and bucking erratically against her mouth until the very last waves of his orgasm receded. Mei stayed latched onto his cock until the last bit of his cum was swept away. After thoroughly cleaning his cock, she pulled off and sat back. If Naruto hoped to see how much spunk he'd unloaded he would be disappointed; Mei had already swallowed it all.

As Mei had already suspected, Naruto didn't seem very fatigued by his release. She would have to do a lot more to enervate the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki. She was slightly startled when he took the initiative; his hands boldly going to her silver belt buckle, the white belt coming away with the swiftness of a cracking whip. Her dress came loose on the underside to reveal her skirt, but Naruto paid no heed, already unzipping the top of her dress, extending it over her shoulders before throwing in on the floor. The mesh armor that covered her bust didn't leave much to the imagination, but when he pulled the armor over her bosoms he almost choked. Mei didn't quite have the bust that his predecessor was known for, but as he stared at the two magnificent soft mounds of flesh – her rosy nipples standing proudly at attention – he couldn't help but prefer them.

His hands came up to catch her breasts. They felt even greater than they looked. He carefully brought their weight up before stirring them down again, an act he repeated again and again, bouncing her fleshy pillows in his hands.

Mei moaned while his thumbs moved to prod her taut nipples, wincing when he pinched and rolled her sensitive peaks. Naruto's fox-like grin shined as he spoke, "Do you like it?" He plucked at her pink nubs two more times before he heard an audible moan respond to his touches.

The grin on his face stretched, she was ready, even he – despite the lack of experience – could tell. Mei's teeth clenched when Naruto traveled downwards, feeling and hearing him kiss her stomach as he pressed his lips to her navel. Slickly, he hauled her skirt and the crumbled remains of her mesh shirt down, and Naruto couldn't help gawking at her creamy thighs, his cock throbbing in anticipation. Naruto wasn't thinking straight anymore; descending her white undergarment along with the rest of her clothing until they were blocked by an unreachable barricade. It took a while for him to realize what this obstruction actually was – mostly because all his blood had left his head to travel downwards – but he finally realized he had to remove her footwear first, brushing them to the side before taking off her lower clothing, leaving the woman naked entirely. He exclaimed his elation when he saw her auburn locks, the cut-short curls indicating that she kept it well-organized down there. As expected, she was wet; her folds glistening with arousal, ready to accept his cock.

Naruto set his hands on her waist and swiftly turned her around, making her face the desk that he normally dreaded due to the amount of work plastered on it. After lowering her back, Mei raised her splendid buttocks voluntarily. He pressed one hand onto her curvy waist, using the other to direct his cock to her cleft. Mei noticeably tightened when the bulbous tip pressed against her wet cunt. She was wet and ready enough to accept him, and he howled with pleasure after his head swiftly sunk into her. Naruto's face contorted into rapture. "Wow! You're so… _ugn_… tight!" A sharp gasp escaped the Mizukage's lips when Naruto jabbed in and bottomed out after rocking his hips a few times to get her prepped, her velvety walls fluttering around him in a delicate massage. He surprised Mei by shoving his cock as deep as it could – making her gasp abruptly – and slipped both hands underneath her to grab her breasts. Her tits were soft, gravity causing them to hang, swinging to and fro. Nipples were pinched and pulled at his liberty with raging passion.

Small grunts escaped Mei's throat as she was pounded furiously from behind. Whether it was her long drought or Naruto's skill, she found the experience of getting fucked from behind _very_ enjoyable as he caressed her swiveling tits.

Naruto – overwhelmed by the tightness around him and the elation of handling her dangling soft cushions – was brought to his doom much quicker than both had anticipated. He attempted a few more jerking thrusts, but soon found himself inseminating the Mizukage with his seeds. Throwing caution into the wind, he pressed up to her womb to deposit deep within her.

"Wh-what!" she screeched as she felt the first spurts enter her channel, but it was too late as Naruto cemented his hips against Mei's and his balls noticeably contracted. He grunted harshly while Mei was horrified to feel his hot spunk spurt inside her, traveling to her womb. She wanted a family – and a baby of the Mizukage and Hokage would probably be quite powerful – but she'd rather not have an offspring as a result of an innocent little rendezvous. "Naruto, you idiot!" she scolded.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Mei scuffed at his halfhearted apology, he didn't sound the least bit sorry at all.

Extracting himself, Naruto wiped off some sweat from his matted blonde hair. Mei certainly was incredible; despite being the Hokage of Konoha and the jinchūriki of Kurama, she was leaving him complete and utterly exhausted. Nevertheless, he still had more in him, and Naruto was going to make it count!

Mei was still bent over his desk, eyes to the door while Naruto maneuvered himself from behind, placing himself on his knees to inspect another kind of door. Her ass was scrumptious, perfectly assimilating the suppleness of her bust. He pushed her supple cheeks apart with a hand, using his free hand to trace a finger around the rim of her anus, smirking when the ring of muscle tightened reflexively, accompanied by a whining protest.

Naruto's thumb and index finger spread the hole as best as he could, though Mei squirmed in defiance. "Wait!" she called back at him, tears of nervous sweat rolling down the side of her face when more pressure was applied, her hands knuckling themselves in response to the pain. "Not there!" she beseeched him. He surprised her by bending in and flicking the tip of his tongue against the hole.

Mei tingled from the sensation of having her asshole probed. It was a very foreign feeling for her. Despite many copulations, she'd never allowed anyone to wander back there. It was a dirty region, and the gods wouldn't want such areas to be tended that way. This didn't seem to stop Naruto, whose tongue maneuvered like a spear against the unyielding entrance. He prodded and stabbed, coating it with a thick layer of slippery saliva. She knew it was horrible; sinful even, yet she couldn't stop the consistent flow of pleasure darting up her spin. In shame, she threw her head against her knuckled fist to muffle herself.

Naruto noticed the collective clenching of muscles while his tongue dragged over Mei's sphincter. He pressed a fingertip on the hole and twisted it in a screwing fashion until it wedged through. A muffled protest was his reward as the digit explored the tight cavern. Luckily for Mei, the exploration proved to be a short one, the finger vacating her quickly. Heaving her head, she looked backwards to see Naruto standing up.

Beneath her anus, he saw that some of his cum was leaking from her vagina. The white substance would've gone to waste had he not gathered the majority of it and applied it like an ointment to her posterior. Again, the attention to that part of her made her tense up, but hopefully the earlier fingering had done its job well enough to keep her more open to intrusion.

"Almost done," Naruto muttered under his breath, directing his cock with one hand while the other kept her cheeks apart. He smirked; before that fateful encounter with Anko he'd never even thought of trying anal sex, but that was a story for another time.

"Wait!" Mei tried to curl her waist away from him, fearful of the pain in store for her when she took such a large cock through her virgin anus, but Naruto was a powerful man, and his strong hands held her in place for his leisure.

"Come on, 'tebayo!" he urged impatiently, before pressing into her incredibly tight hole. "Just relax," he grunted softly as he rocked against the Mizukage's asshole, but it was resistant. Pushing through, a lovely yelp was given to him when her back passage finally accepted the head. Grinning broadly at the successful intrusion, Naruto followed through, watching intently as he spread her ring of muscle apart.

It really did hurt more than when it was just his fingers or tongue creeping back there, but it was more uncomfortable than anything. Mei yelped softly as her asshole was slowly stretched open. The head popped through the tight ring, anchoring Naruto inside of her. The rest of his shaft began to crawl inside of her rectum, though her muscles defiantly tried to push him back out.

Naruto bravely fought against the current, but the progress was abysmal. Mei – accepting her fate – knew that that he would eventually dig in deep enough, and it was futile to delay the inevitable. She planted herself in place and pressed back against Naruto's muscular form. The added pressure surely helped, as she felt Naruto slide in with much less difficulty than before. It didn't take long for the Hokage before he was almost completely inside her.

Carefully, Naruto rocked back and forth, concentrating to not shove in more than Mei could handle. Though it was more pain than pleasure for her, it was the exact opposite for him. The only painful part was the fact that her tight ass gripped him like a vice, making it hard to move. However, the resistance started to wear down. With her body better accommodated to his length and girth, Naruto could finally thrust into her with less caution.

"Aaaah!" Screaming out in pain, Mei took the brutal assault to her backside as the tempo accelerated. It kept on hurting, though less and less with each thrust. It slowly started to feel… _good_! She spread her legs more and even used a hand to keep her cheeks spread for the shinobi. Now that she kept her cheeks spread wide herself, his deft hands were free to finger her snatch or cradle her hanging tits.

Now at the peak of pleasure, Naruto announced that he was at an end. He slid into her colon with a prolonged groan until he was locked in at the base of his cock. With their closeness, his testicles – now contracted and ready to let loose their load – were pressed against her pussy. With a loud moan, he sprayed inside Mei, the spreading warmth of his seed triggering her own release. She bucked with whimpers and moans. Her snatch quivered and expelled her juices all over Naruto's emptying balls. Even as they both came, Naruto was sure to massage her sensitive clit to increase her pleasure to the point where she even started to thrash.

Breathless and weary, Mei collapsed beneath Naruto's body as fell down on top of her. Rather than immediately stand up and pretend this never happened, Naruto and Mei shared the desk, content to recover their strength."You know, Naruto," she breathed out, the corners of her lips lifting to turn into a smile, "if you've knocked me up, you'd better take responsibility."

Naruto forced a laugh at her suggestion, thinking she was joking about pregnancy. "Sure, Sure!" he emitted, too tired to even move his body. "Of course, 'tebayo."

"Promise?" The blonde Hokage gulped; Mei's lips were still twisting upwards, but her eyes showed no emotion as she spoke, glaring into his.

"Y-yeah…" he reluctantly promised, his head sinking into the waves of her flowing auburn hair. With his disgruntled voice muffled, he murmured, "Believe it."


End file.
